Rainy Days
by tandy9evaG
Summary: Oneshot. Gaara is hiding his feelings towards Sasuke, school's most popular male who seems to be straight. Gaara is rather depressed. Sasuke ends up helping Gaara and what does Sasuke want to tell him? GaaraXSasuke Don't like gay men, no need to read this


**Rainy Days**

A redhead was shivering under a large cherry tree on a rainy night in Konoha. He hated rain. It made everything wet. You'd get damp clothes, the ground would get all muddy and such. He wasn't called Gaara of the Sand for nothing. Even though it was only a nickname made up by his classmates because he hated getting wet. He had always avoided taking baths and going to the shower. But don't be mistaken. He did wash himself daily. Who'd want to stay all sweaty and dirty? He just used as little water as possible.

So you must be wondering what he was doing in the rain. Well Gaara was wondering the reason too. He didn't really understand why he had run away from Naruto's house. Especially under the lame excuse of remembering something important to do. On Saturday. At midnight! Of course they'd figure it out. Well, maybe not Naruto, but everyone else who happened to listen at the party. At least Temari would figure it out. And she'd want to know why.

How could he tell her that all it needed was to one particular guy to smile at him and he'd flee out of the house his heart pounding like no end. Gaara had never, ever intended to fall in love. No less, fall for another guy. Not that he had anything against gays. Even few of his friends preferred their own gender. The whole 'falling in love' part was new to him. In his childhood showing ones feelings - sometimes even feeling itself - was not allowed. If you cried, you were weak.

So Gaara wasn't particularly used to feelings. He knew it was love because he had once asked a good friend of his about what it felt like to be in love. She had been happily married for few years and loved her husband deeply, so she knew what she was talking about. Her description of being in love or of love itself fit well to what Gaara was feeling.

Gaara thought it was just his luck to fall for the most popular boy in school. Sasuke Uchiha seemed always be surrounded by girls. Sasuke seemed annoyed by it but never did anything to stop them. Which probably meant that he secretly enjoyed the attention he got from girls. And it would most likely mean he was straight, too. Sasuke would probably get a different girl for each day of a month. There was no reason for him to even see Gaara.

Gaara had never thought of himself being attractive. He had messy, short, red hair, light blue eyes with no pupils - most people thought it was scary - and a kanji-tattoo which meant love on his forehead. The tattoo he had gotten when he first time five years ago got himself drunk. It all had been Temari's idea of a good joke. He was slender, no extra fat on him. Neither did he have extra muscle. Gaara wasn't extremely tall, either. Tall enough was what he thought. And besides, he was two years older than Sasuke.

Gaara was already nineteen. For two years he hadn't bothered with school. He hadn't studied and he ended up repeating the same year for the third time. Now he was finally graduating because Temari had threatened to throw him out of the house - his own house - if he didn't get his act together. And because he was repeating the same year for the third time all his classmates were seventeen. Including Sasuke.

Unlike him, Sasuke…Sasuke was simply gorgeous. He was prettier than most of the girls in school and still he managed to look manly. Sasuke's raven hair looked silky and probably felt like silk, too. And he didn't seem to have to do anything to his hair. His hair seemed to know how it was supposed to be on its own. Gaara had seen many times that all Sasuke needed to do after a shower was to dry his hair and it would look like it always did. Gaara had also had a chance to see Sasuke's body in the boy's locker room at school.

Sasuke was slender like Gaara but more muscular than him. His muscles were big enough to show but not too huge. Only big enough to not make him look too feminine because of his build. And Gaara was not going to think about Sasuke's ass or otherwise he'd have an uncomfortable problem between his legs. It was better to think about Sasuke's eyes. They were dark and no-one really knew what colour they were. Only when Sasuke got mad did they turn slightly red.

Another thing no-one knew was what Sasuke liked or disliked - except his hate towards his brother. Or what he wanted from the future. Sasuke kept everything to himself much like Gaara did. What everyone knew was that Sasuke was smart, he got the best grades in their class. Of course Gaara wasn't dumb either. If he bothered to concentrate to what he was doing he'd get even better grades than the raven. Sasuke was strong, independent and secretly kind-hearted. This Gaara had realized while watching him. And Sasuke's smirk always drove Gaara mad.

This gets us back to the reason why Gaara was standing in the rain. He had been at the party, not because Temari asked him to come but because Sasuke had asked him too. Why he had asked, Gaara didn't know. So there he had been left on his own. No-one had talked to him as usual, which wouldn't have bothered him normally. But he had wished for a distraction since Sasuke was sitting in front of him only a few metres away. Gaara could have handled him alone but Gaara got annoyed because of the pink-haired girl clinging to Sasuke.

Sasuke had probably seen him staring and had smirked at him. Gaara had left almost immediately. He had decided to take a shortcut through the park. When Gaara noticed it was starting to rain he had stopped and decided to wait the rain to end. He took cover under a cherry tree. Which was ironic since the girl clinging to Sasuke was named Sakura. And her name meant cherry. It didn't do much to help how Gaara was feeling at the moment.

"It's not going to stop raining, is it?" Gaara muttered to himself deciding to go home. He would get wet but if he ran he'd get less wet. After running for a while Gaara suddenly remembered that he had left his key home and forgotten to ask Temari for her key. He stopped running and hit his right fist to the nearest tree.

"Shit!" he yelled out of frustration, not because his hand had started to bleed. "This is not my day." he said watching the blood bleed from his knuckles.

"You alright, Gaara?" someone asked behind him and it made Gaara almost jump.

"I'm alright, Sasuke." Gaara replied after recognizing the other one. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"I'm heading home. And you?" Sasuke asked stepping closer to hold his umbrella over Gaara too.

"I just realized I don't have my keys." Gaara shrugged trying to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible without getting under the rain again.

"Did you loose them?" Sasuke asked worriedly. It wasn't the best neighbourhood to loose your keys.

"No no. I left them home. I forgot to ask Temari's…" Gaara muttered. "Guess I'll have to break in to my own house again…"

"Temari isn't coming home tonight?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Doubt it… If she finds someone to spend the night with - which she probably already has - she isn't coming home till morning." Gaara replied. "And Kankuro isn't coming home till next week…"

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Did a lot of people stay at Naruto's apartment?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm..? Oh. Yeah…I think Kiba and Lee were planning to stay the night. Hinata was too… And Sakura was too drunk to go home…" Sasuke answered trying to remember who had stayed.

"Right… Can't go there, can I?" Gaara shrugged to himself rubbing his neck tiredly. All this rain had made him tired.

"You can always come to my apartment. It's near here… Though it's quite small…" Sasuke suggested.

"…" Gaara longed to go with him but considering that it would be awkward to himself, he didn't think going to Sasuke's was a good idea.

"Let's go." Sasuke said starting to drag Gaara towards his apartment.

There wasn't really anything Gaara could do to stop Sasuke who was only helping him. It would be rude to decline. Gaara sighed and let Sasuke lead him. Within few minutes they arrived at Sasuke's apartment. Once inside Gaara had to admit it was indeed small. Sasuke disappeared somewhere while Gaara was taking off his shoes.

"First of all, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Sasuke stated offering Gaara some change of clothes. "They might be a little short for you since you're taller than I am…"

"They'll do fine…" Gaara muttered taking the clothes.

"You can go to the bathroom." Sasuke said pointing out a door in the end of the corridor which wasn't far away. "Feel free to take a shower."

Gaara went to the bathroom and only changed the clothes. He didn't want to get in contact with water for a while. When Gaara got out of the bathroom and found his way to where Sasuke was, he found out the Sasuke had already made a guest bed for him. Right next to his own bed, which wasn't such a good thing for Gaara.

"Give me your clothes so I can put them into the dryer." Sasuke said taking the clothes and excusing himself and went to take a shower. When Sasuke came back from the shower only wearing his boxers Gaara tried to look everywhere else but him. He managed when there were twenty other guys in the room but being alone with the almost naked Sasuke was becoming unbearable.

Fighting inwardly with himself Gaara decided to just close his eyes and sleep. He heard Sasuke climbing to his own bed. It was quiet till Sasuke broke the silence.

"Your sister's lucky." he just stated.

"How so?" Gaara shortly asked yawning.

"She has it easy. Switching boyfriends weekly." Sasuke mumbled.

"Easy? Wouldn't say that…You're not the one who has to clean up the mess she's made…Weekly." Gaara said tiredly.

"Still…"

"Why did you bring it up…Things aren't going well with Sakura?" Gaara asked though he didn't want to hear the answer what ever it was.

"There's nothing going on with Sakura. She just doesn't get the point that I don't like her…" Sasuke muttered. "Besides…" he started. Gaara was hoping that Sasuke would just say it was nothing and would not confide in him.

"…I already like someone else." Sasuke said after a while of silence.

Gaara was glad he had his back towards Sasuke when he said that. He felt how his heart broke. Gaara was used to physical pain - punishments were quite extreme in his childhood - but the hurt he felt from Sasuke's confession made a single tear roll down his cheek. And Gaara never cried.

"Have you told that to Sakura?" Gaara asked revealing nothing about the inner turmoil in his voice.

"Yes!" Sasuke stated frustrated. "I even told he the fact that the one I like is a guy."

"…" Gaara didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to situations like this. Though it was good to know that Sasuke was into guys.

"Then why aren't you going out with him?" Gaara asked hiding his own feelings as usual.

"I…I know he isn't dating anyone…But…I don't know which gender he prefers and I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of him." Sasuke muttered sadly.

"At least you're better of than me…" Gaara whispered hoping that Sasuke wouldn't hear him since he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked however.

"As long as he isn't dating anyone, with your looks you can always seduce him, right?" Gaara stated trying to avoid the rest of the answer.

"And how does that leave me better of than you?" Sasuke questioned stubbornly.

"…" Gaara stayed silent but knew Sasuke would ask again so he decided to answer. "Because the one I love… Likes someone else…"

Sasuke fell silent and Gaara pretended to fall asleep. But he couldn't sleep and when he was certain that Sasuke was asleep, Gaara got up, fetched his clothes and put them on. He quickly and quietly put away the guest bed. Then he left the apartment without waking up Sasuke. He ran home and broke in since no-one came to open the door. He stumbled to his room and collapsed on his bed.

Temari woke him up at nine to tell him she was leaving to work in half an hour. Which meant that he had only slept for a little over four hours. And Gaara did feel himself still tired.

"How can you smell so strongly of alcohol and cigarettes when you don't even drink or smoke?" she wondered heading back upstairs. "You really should take a shower." she yelled over her shoulder.

For once Gaara listened to her. He was tired and getting cleaned up like he normally did would take too long. After a very quick shower Gaara carelessly dried himself. He put on some loose sweat pants that barely hang on his hips. And then he headed towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"You looking for Gaara?" he heard Temari say at the front door. "Gaara you have a guest!" she yelled loudly so he'd hear her wherever he was in the house. He yelled something incomprehensible just to make clear he had heard.

"He's in the kitchen." Temari told the person at the door while Gaara drank his coffee. "You can wait in his room. Since he's going to inherit the family business, Gaara claimed the whole basement as his territory…"

Gaara couldn't hear the guest answer and he was wondering who'd want to see him on Sunday morning. He gulped down his coffee and headed towards the front door.

"I need to go to work." Temari yelled to him and Gaara got to the door to see her run out of it. And to see Sasuke standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"I was worried when you weren't there in the morning." Sasuke answered quietly.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Gaara stated. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come home."

"That's not what I meant." Sasuke said quickly and followed Gaara who was walking towards his room.

"I was worried that you were disgusted with me…" Sasuke said almost whispering.

"Why would I be?" Gaara questioned.

"Because I'm gay…" Sasuke said and whispered after it. "…And because I love you…"

Gaara froze in the middle of a step and fell down the stairs. Sasuke quickly stumbled down the stairs to make sure he was alright.

"I really need to go back to sleep. I'm starting to hear things." Gaara muttered getting up.

"Hear things?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you said… Never mind." Gaara said scratching the back of his neck. "What are you here for?"

"I…I…" Sasuke stuttered but he got back his determination. "I came here to apologize. It obviously bothers you that I like men over women." he started. "After all, you left after I fell asleep."

"I already told you I couldn't sleep." Gaara stated.

"Yes, you did. But why couldn't you? Were you afraid that I'd molest you when you closed your eyes?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"No…"

"Since that might have happened if you would have fallen asleep before I did…Because…" Sasuke whispered his courage fading away. "Because…This is what I came to tell you…"

"What is it?" Gaara asked. Hesitating wasn't like Sasuke at all. He always knew what to say and said it without doubt. What was wrong now?

"I…The one I was talking about…The one I like…No. Love…" Sasuke hesitated. "The one I love is you, Gaara…" he whispered.

Gaara was stunned. His eyes widened with surprise. He thought that he was still in a dream. Sasuke loved him. Starting to believe it he smiled from pure happiness. Sasuke didn't see Gaara smiling since he was looking at the floor.

"Since you seem to be disgusted with the idea…I'm not going to follow your advice and seduce you…" Sasuke said sadness noticeable in his voice.

"Hey…" Gaara tried to tell him he had misunderstood.

"That's what I came here to say. I'm sorry. I won't bother you with my feelings anymore…" Sasuke said miserably turning away to leave.

"Hey!" Gaara said and pulled Sasuke into a hug not letting go of him. "Don't jump into conclusions like I did."

"Eh?!"

"I…I assumed that you were talking about someone else…Not me." Gaara started his explanation. "I wasn't disgusted by it. I was sad…"

Realization was starting to come to Sasuke. Then he remembered a part of their earlier conversation.

"_As long as he isn't dating anyone, with your looks you can always seduce him, right?"_

"_And how does that leave me better of than you?"_

"…" _Pause "Because the one I love…likes someone else…"_

"Were you…" Sasuke started to ask but didn't dare to finish. Gaara leaned closer and whispered to his ear.

"…I was talking about you…" Gaara could feel Sasuke shiver because of his warm breath touching his sensitive skin.

"Do you mean that…" Sasuke hesitated again.

"I love you." Gaara said turning Sasuke around to face him and looked into Sasuke's eyes. He lifted the younger boy's chin and leaned closer. "I love you." he whispered again.

Gaara gave Sasuke a sweet longing kiss. Gaara noticed that Sasuke's lips were as soft as they looked. Maybe even softer. Sasuke sighed when Gaara pulled away from the kiss.

"Not bad for my first kiss…" Sasuke whispered blushing when he realized he had said it out loud.

"That was your…But I thought…" Gaara was surprised that he had stolen Sasuke's first kiss.

"I never was interested into this stuff before I met you…" Sasuke stated shyly.

"Is that so…" Gaara said smiling. He was happy about how things were going. For once his luck had given him something good.

"Yeah…And there's something I know for certain." Sasuke said and gave Gaara a quick kiss.

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

"I want you." Sasuke whispered huskily.

"Now?" Gaara asked rather stupidly.

"Temari just left to work and Kankuro isn't here. If not now then when?" Sasuke asked leaning closer. Gaara could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his neck. "We're alone, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…" Gaara mumbled.

"So…Is there still a problem?" Sasuke asked. He was starting to fear Gaara didn't want him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Gaara asked calmly trying and managing to hide his desire.

"What did I just say?" Sasuke replied with another question. But it was enough for Gaara and he pulled Sasuke closer to himself.

"Then you shall have me." Gaara stated and kissed Sasuke passionately. He placed one hand on Sasuke's hip and the other on his pulling the younger boy as close as possible, making his already hardening member noticeable to Sasuke. It made Sasuke blush.

Gaara led Sasuke towards the bed and gently lowered him on it. Then the redhead parted from the kiss to look at his soon-to-be-lover. Sasuke was panting and trying to catch his breath. Supporting himself with his left arm Gaara kissed Sasuke again even more heatedly and led his right hand roam over Sasuke's chest.

"Wait…Gaara, wait…" Sasuke managed to say when Gaara parted their lips again.

"Just say if you want to stop and I will." Gaara said to him calmly.

"No! That's not what I meant…" Sasuke said looking away. "I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" he whispered.

"You don't need to do much. I can do all the work." Gaara said to him smiling. "Just enjoy the ride, okay." he continued smiling.

Gaara gave Sasuke an assuring kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. He gave butterfly-kisses to skin revealed from underneath the shirt. When Gaara's fingers moved over Sasuke's nipples the younger boy moaned. Gaara quickly got rid of Sasuke's shirt and kissed his way to the younger boy's right nipple. He licked over it teasingly making Sasuke shiver. Then Gaara took the nipple in his mouth sucking it and twisting the left nipple with his fingers. Sasuke arched trying to get closer to his mouth.

Gaara continued till both nipples were nicely erected along another part of Sasuke. He rose up making Sasuke sigh from the loss of contact. Gaara gave him a quick kiss taking off Sasuke's pants but still leaving his boxers on.

"I think your little friend wants some attention, too." Gaara whispered huskily poking Sasuke's clothed erection with his finger. Sasuke whimpered at the touch.

Gaara moved downwards till he was facing the rather noticeable tent at Sasuke's boxers. He snaked his finger under the waistband of the undergarment pulling it away and freeing Sasuke's erection from its confinement.

"You're a big boy, aren't you?" Gaara stated admiring Sasuke's impressive length. "One day I want you to be on top." he mumbled giving a peck on the head. "And I don't mean you riding me…Even though that sounds tempting, too."

Gaara licked over the sides of the erection making Sasuke moan. He just loved to hear the boy moan and whimper because of him. Gaara licked and twisted his tongue skilfully pleasuring Sasuke who was arching his back to get more of the teasing tongue. Gaara took a firm grip of Sasuke's hip - he didn't want to choke - before lightly sucking the head. Sasuke subconsciously tried to shove into the warm wet cavern.

Gaara took as much of the length in to his mouth as he could. Sasuke made a sound that resembled choking. The overwhelming pleasure made him loose his voice for a while. Gaara could feel Sasuke trying to thrust into his mouth but his hand stopped the movement.

"Gaa…Gaara…Ahh…" Sasuke moaned while Gaara popped his head up and down swallowing Sasuke's member again and again. Gaara could feel Sasuke's muscles tightening when he got closer to the end.

"Ahh…Gaara…You need to…To stop… Or I'll…Ahh…" Sasuke tried to warn the redhead but Gaara didn't stop instead he reached his hand towards Sasuke's balls and gently squeezed them.

"GAARA!" Sasuke shouted when he came shooting his seeds into Gaara's awaiting mouth. The redhead swallowed and licked Sasuke's softening member clean.

"That…That was…" Sasuke started panting but Gaara put a finger over his lips.

"I haven't finished yet." Gaara stated and kissed Sasuke passionately. Sasuke could taste himself in the kiss.

"Turn around for a while." Gaara commanded and Sasuke did as he was told.

Gaara lifted Sasuke's hips up to get a better access. He massaged the raven's buttocks to make him more relaxed to what was coming. Gaara parted Sasuke's legs more and finally was satisfied with the position and proceeded. He gazed with lustful eyes at the puckered entrance and thought how it would soon give him his release. But before that he'd give Sasuke as much pleasure as possible. Before his own need grew too painful. And he'd need to prepare Sasuke.

Gaara rubbed his finger over and around the hole making Sasuke gasp.

"What…What are you doing?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"If I don't do this it'll hurt later…" Gaara explained giving a peck on the hole. He licked over it his need to taste more of Sasuke grew. Gaara's tongue circled Sasuke's entrance and pushing in only a little making the raven squirm. Sasuke was getting hard again. Sasuke tensed when Gaara thrust his tongue in as far as he reached. It felt weird at first but the twisting and pumping Gaara did with his tongue soon started to feel good.

The tongue's pumping and occasional suck made Sasuke arch his back again in pleasure. Gaara decided to move on because his own erection desperately needed attention, too. Sasuke sighed when Gaara pulled away for a moment to suck his own fingers. They had to settle for saliva as lube. Then Gaara went back to the ministrations with his tongue and pushed one finger in. Sasuke didn't seem to notice it because he didn't tense up. But when Gaara started to move his finger the raven did notice it. After all Gaara's finger was able to reach further in.

Adding a second finger wasn't a problem but the third made Sasuke tense up a little more. Gaara waited him to relax before continuing the thrusting and stretching with his fingers. Sasuke had started to moan again. Since Gaara needed something to cover himself with to make it as painless as possible to Sasuke when he - finally - thrust in and he didn't have lube, Gaara reached between Sasuke's legs to grab his hardened member.

Gaara pumped with his hand a few and it was all what Sasuke needed with the fingers still thrusting into him, Sasuke came all over Gaara's hand with a scream muffled by a pillow. Gaara took both of his hands away from Sasuke telling him to turn around again. Then he quickly discarded his pants freeing his ignored member. Gaara hissed when he spread Sasuke's semen over it to work as lube.

"I…I already came…Twice…" Sasuke panted. "And you…Still haven't…" he continued sounding ashamed.

"And I was planning to make you come one more time…" Gaara whispered to him and kissed Sasuke passionately. He spread Sasuke's legs apart to get a better view to the waiting entrance. "This might hurt a bit even though I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay…" Sasuke said smiling and giving Gaara a soft kiss.

Gaara moved so his length was at Sasuke's entrance and gave the boy one more kiss before pushing the tip of his member in. Sasuke tensed again and Gaara needed all of his self-control to not to thrust in forcefully. He waited and let Sasuke relax before easing his way in slowly till he was buried within Sasuke to the hilt. And then he stilled and waited for Sasuke to adjust.

"Move." Sasuke commanded after a while. And Gaara was more than happy to obey. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He repeated it in different angles searching for the spot that would make Sasuke scream in pleasure. It didn't take long to find it and Sasuke gasped when Gaara's member slid over it.

"Do…Do that again." Sasuke panted and Gaara obeyed making Sasuke scream in pleasure. Gaara could feel his own orgasm coming but he wasn't going to come before he made Sasuke come again.

"Gaa…Gaara…" Sasuke panted again. "Aah…Faster…Dammit…" he cursed.

"With pleasure…" Gaara said slowly. His breathing was becoming difficult.

Gaara build up his speed. He thrust into the moaning raven faster and deeper, too. He thrust in harder and when Sasuke didn't complain he continued to do so. Watching his own hardened member being sucked in by Sasuke's greedy hole, was making Gaara harder if it was even possible. Sasuke was also hard, again and his muscles were informing that he'd come again. Soon.

Gaara reach out to pump Sasuke's erection again and almost immediately Sasuke came staining Gaara's hand and chest with his white liquid. Gaara thrust in three times Sasuke's inner walls contracting around his already leaking member. Gaara shouted Sasuke's name and came shooting his load into his lover. Sasuke's ass milking him dry.

Gaara collapsed exhausted next to Sasuke still in him. He was going to pull out but Sasuke stopped him by pulling him closer his hands on Gaara's ass squeezing lightly.

"Stay." Sasuke said blushing. "I like the feeling of having you inside…"

"If you want." Gaara mumbled sleepily. "Sorry I came inside…"

"It's okay…" Sasuke said yawning. "It felt good…"

Sasuke snuggled closer to Gaara who put his arms around his lover. Now he really needed to sleep and Sasuke looked tired too.

"I love you, Sasuke." Gaara whispered closing his eyes.

"I love you, too, Gaara." Sasuke said kissing the older boy. Soon they both fell asleep holding each other close. It was still raining outside.

The End

* * *

As I said in the author's note inthe end of chapter eight in What developed from the accident in the night, I did know how to start writing the chapter eight, so wrote this instead. I also have to tell you that I don't know too much about Naruto, so hopefully I wont offend anyone with this story...

Please review!

And a note to my friend and anyone who can actually read it, I wont mind.

Päädyin sitten kuitenkin laittamaan kommenttia myös suomeksi...Olen jo pitkään tiennyt että mulla on likainen mielikuvitus, mutta nyt myös sinä tiedät sen...Hah!


End file.
